Accroche toi
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: SCÈNE SUPPRIMÉE DE "TRAVELING BACK" C'est la réaction de Wyatt lorsqu'il s'éclipse dans le grenier et qu'il y voit Chris en train de disparaître. Entre les chapitres 13 et 14 de TB.  Version française, avec l'accord de l'auteur.


Disclaimer :**"****Charmed****"**** ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)._

A/N :** « Scène supprimée de **_**"****Traveling Back**_**_"_ : c****'est la réaction de Wyatt lorsqu'il s'éclipse et qu'il trouve Chris à moitié-disparu.  
>Elle se situe entre le chapitre 13 et le chapitre 14 de l'histoire. »<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Accroche-toi<strong>

Phoebe et Paige étaient assises sur le canapé du grenier. Leurs yeux allaient et venaient, suivant Chris qui arpentait le grenier de long en large. Paige leva les yeux au ciel et Phoebe sourit avec compassion.

« - Peux-tu te calmer, s'il te plaît ? Ça va bien se passer » rassura la benjamine quand les allées et venues de Chris devenaient trop pour elle. Phoebe lui adressa un regard de reproche et Paige haussa les épaules.

Chris s'arrêta dans son élan, se retourna et regarda sa tante avec incrédulité. « Que je me calme ? On ne sait même pas où ils sont et on manque de temps ! Ce n'est pas toi qui risques de disparaître ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Paige ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais s'arrêta quand Phoebe se leva d'un bond.

« - Vous arrêtez, tous les deux ! Ça ne sert à rien. Nous sommes tous sur le vif et nous sommes tous inquiets, mais que vous vous montiez l'un contre l'autre n'arrangera pas les choses » rappela calmement Phoebe mais d'un ton ne laissant place à aucune contestation.

Paige acquiesça à contrecœur et Chris recommença à arpenter le grenier. Phoebe poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle fit un pas en avant et posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de son neveu.

« - Ça va vraiment bien se passer, Chris » rassura-t-elle. « Piper le sait et ne fera rien qui risquerait ta vie. »

Chris hocha lentement la tête et s'appuya contre le mur. Phoebe esquissa un sourire, heureuse qu'il ait cessé de faire les cent pas. Ils attendirent tous les trois silencieusement.

Environ dix minutes passèrent sans bruit et Chris commençait à se sentir un peu...absent. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses tantes mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblait ressentir la même gêne que lui.

Il faillit mettre cela sur le compte de sa propre paranoïa jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde sa main. Sa main qui s'estompait lentement. Chris perdit l'équilibre ; il n'aurait pas été contre le mur qu'il aurait fini par terre.

Paige tourna la tête pour dire quelque chose de sarcastique, Chris en était certain, mais elle s'arrêta en remarquant sa main. Ses yeux s'élargirent et son visage prit un air horrifié. Elle se leva brusquement et se précipita vers son neveu. Phoebe, ayant remarqué ce qui se passait, fit de même.

« - Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda stupidement Paige.

Chris n'eut pas besoin de puiser en lui pour trouver une réponse sarcastique. « Je disparais. Nous n'avons plus de temps. »

Phoebe lui saisit le bras. « Non, tu ne disparais pas. Non, on a encore du temps. Paige, vérifie le Livre des Ombres »

« - Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle désespérément.

Phoebe secoua la tête. « J'en sais rien. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je me fiche de ce que c'est ! »

Paige acquiesça et se précipita vers le podium pour feuilleter le Livre. Phoebe lança à Chris un regard inquiet.

« - Wy- »

Phoebe commença à l'appeler mais fut coupée par Chris. « Non. Ne l'appelle pas. »

Surprise, elle le regarda fixement. « Je ne vais pas le laisser en dehors de ça, Chris. Il a besoin d'être ici. Peut-être qu'il peut aider. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester à nouveau, mais se ravisa au regard en colère de sa tante. À contrecœur, il garda le silence.

« - Wyatt ! Wyatt, tu dois venir _maintenant_ ! »

À peine une minute plus tard, Wyatt apparut à côté de Phoebe. Il affichait une moue renfrognée d'avoir été dérangé dans ce qu'il faisait, quoi que ce soit.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Wyatt s'interrompit quand il vit la quête frénétique de Paige dans le Livre et le visage anxieux de Phoebe. Wyatt se prépara puis fit face à Chris.

« - Putain ! » jura-t-il.

Chris disparaissait, et il disparaissait vite. Wyatt saisit chacun des bras de Chris. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement sous la poigne de son frère.

« - Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive ? Où sont maman et papa ? » se renseigna-t-il.

Chris cilla à l'utilisation de Wyatt de "maman et papa." Il ne l'avait pas entendu parler ou s'adresser à eux par autre chose que Piper et Léo depuis si longtemps. C'était un signe de l'état d'affolement dans lequel Wyatt devait être.

« - Seulement depuis quelques minutes. Je pense que c'est assez évident. On ne sait pas. Et pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, ôter tes mains de moi ? » répondit Chris.

Wyatt ignora sa demande mais desserra sa prise. Chris leva les yeux au ciel mais ne protesta pas une nouvelle fois.

« - Comment ça, vous ne savez pas où ils sont ? Trouvez-les ! Appelez Léo » s'écria Wyatt.

Chris le fusilla du regard. « Ça alors ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Ils sont sur un autre Plan, Wyatt ! »

« - Merde ! » jura à nouveau Wyatt. Il enleva une de ses mains de Chris et écarta furieusement ses cheveux de son visage. Wyatt détourna son attention de Chris et la reporta sur Phoebe et Paige.

« - Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Convoquez la, faites quelque chose ! »

Paige lui adressa un regard noir par dessus le Livre. « On a déjà essayé ça. Je suis en train de chercher quelque chose mais on ne peut pas faire grand-chose tant qu'on ignore où ils sont. »

Wyatt jura une nouvelle fois et Phoebe le regarda avec compassion. Phoebe sentait des vagues de peur et d'anxiété venir de lui. Il allait perdre la tête. Elle voulait s'avancer et enrouler ses bras autour de lui, mais elle savait qu'il ne le prendrait pas très bien.

« - Nous devons croire de Piper fera quelque chose » commença-t-elle calmement. « Elle est au courant de la situation. Elle connait la chronologie. Elle ne laissera pas Chris disparaître. »

Wyatt posa les yeux sur elle. « Tu n'en sais rien ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Phoebe ne répondit pas et rejoint Paige près du Livre des Ombres. Elles pouvaient quand même essayer.

Chris regarda silencieusement l'échange entre Wyatt et ses tantes. Wyatt perdait la tête. Chris pouvait sentir la panique venir de lui. Cela le déroutait. L'intensité de la peur de Wyatt.

« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tellement » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Wyatt l'entendit et, pendant une seconde, c'était comme si ses yeux viraient au noir. « Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Que. Tu. Crèves. Putain. » Wyatt ponctuait chaque mots et Chris sentait le pouvoir de chacun des paroles de son frère. Cette fois, il choisit de ne pas les remettre en question.

« - Tu pourrais ne pas être en mesure de l'empêcher. »

Les yeux de Wyatt reprirent leur teinte habituelle mais un fort sentiment de détermination y restait accroché. Il ne parla pas mais empoigna les bras de Chris avec plus de force qu'auparavant.

Wyatt le serrait si étroitement, comme s'il pensait que cette simple pression empêcherait Chris de disparaître. Les yeux de Chris s'adoucirent face à l'authentique crainte, la panique et le besoin de protection qu'il percevait de son frère.

Chris ne prit aucune décision consciente, mais quand il baissa les yeux, il vit sa propre main tenir le bras de Wyatt. Il ne fit aucun geste pour l'enlever. Chris sentit un besoin soudain de protéger Wyatt. Chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

_"Ça va bien se passer, Wyatt."_

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement à la soudaine voix dans son esprit.

_"Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne peux pas le savoir."_

_"Peut-être pas, mais j'aime à le croire."_

Wyatt ne répondit pas et Chris bloqua la connexion. Pas complètement, mais suffisamment pour que Wyatt ne sente pas sa propre peur.

Les yeux du Deux-Fois-Béni s'élargirent et, si c'était encore possible, il renforça son emprise. Chris vit la majorité de son corps disparaître sous ses yeux. Ses chances étaient minces.

_"Arrête ça ! Bats-toi ! Tu dois t'accrocher."_

_"Wyatt... Je suis désolé pour la façon dont les choses ont tournées."_

_"Tais-toi, Chris ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler comme ça. Ce n'est pas fini. Tu vas continuer d'être un casse-couille qui essaie de me rendre 'bon' et je vais continuer à t'en empêcher jusqu'au bout. Alors, ferme-la."_

Chris sourit à la manière dont Wyatt avait formulé leur situation. Son frère avait une façon intéressante de voir les choses. Il en parlait comme si c'était une sorte de jeux entre frères ou quelque chose du genre. Chris leva les yeux au ciel.

Chris s'apprêtait à rouvrir la connexion pour répondre quand il vit la lueur dans les yeux de Wyatt. Espoir ? Soulagement ? Chris baissa les yeux. Son corps...réapparaissait.

Wyatt observa Chris avec soulagement mais ne le relâcha pas prise avant d'être certain que son frère aille bien. Il le fit quand Phoebe et Paige arrivèrent courant et hurlant d'enthousiasme.

Il poussa un soupir. Chris allait bien. Wyatt sentait encore la panique et la peur en lui. Il avait faillit perdre Chris à de nombreuses reprises dans leur vie – ils étaient des Halliwell–, mais ce n'était jamais passé aussi près. Les émotions à l'intérieur de Wyatt menaçaient de le submerger. Il devait partir.

« - Bon, maintenant qu'on a arrangé tout ce merdier, j'ai des choses à faire » dit Wyatt d'une voix encore plus froide.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel quand Wyatt lui tourna le dos pour s'éclipser. Son frère pouvait bien prétendre tout ce qu'il voulait, Chris le connaissait. Il entendait les tremblements dans la voix de Wyatt, peu importe à quel point il essayait de les dissimuler derrière une froide indifférence. Au moment celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir, Chris rouvrit la connexion.

_"Merci de ne pas avoir lâché prise."_

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il fut donc surpris quand, lorsque la dernière éclipse de Wyatt disparut, sa voix fit écho dans la tête de Chris.

_"Merci de t'être accroché."_

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre de TB :<span> **vendredi 3 février.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 2h10  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 25/10/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h20  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 4  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>2 014  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 27/01/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 27/01/12


End file.
